New Girl in Town 2
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated because my computer was down and that I had some projects to do. But please read! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl in Town 2

This is the second story to New Girl in Town and this WILL be a Troyella story. All I Want for Christmas is You is an addition to New Girl in Town so you can see them what happened after college. This story will happen 2 years later when everyone has different jobs.

-

Chapter 1: What to do

It's been 2 years since Angela, Brian, and his sister Katie left. "I miss Katie." Ryan said sadly. "And Angela." He added.

"Dude, we all miss Ange." Chad said as everyone agreed. Ryan and Chad were working together at East High.

Ryan was now the composer for the school's musical and Chad was now the basketball coach. But what happened to the others.

Well, Gabriella works with Taylor at a company that's owned by Sharpay Evans (who is their boss); Kelsi has decided to put aside her compositions for musicals and had become wedding planner.

Zeke and Jason were also working for Sharpay, working as her security guards though; Martha was helping Ryan with the choreography and they were having a great time with each other.

Last, but not least was Troy; he was busy in California working for the NBA with the help of their new best friend, Angela.

Angela wouldn't interrupt in anymore business that Troy had with he and Gabriella (since they broke up); unless he needed some serious help or just going out to eat lunch, just as friends.

Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor were all hanging out at their favorite place.

The mall; "What are we going to do now, since Troy's gone?" Gabriella asked as she picked at her food.

She wasn't hungry coz she was thinking about what happened between her and Troy, 2 years ago after the holidays.

"_She's your best friend Troy and you had to fucking kiss her!" Gabriella shouted as she slammed the door in Troy's face. Troy was about to say something, but then he turned around and left._

She sighed again once more and thought, _we're 24 now and that shouldn't bother me anymore._

_Troy knows that he kissed her because he wanted to, not because he felt like it. Angela didn't even say she liked it. Did she?_

"Gabby, what's wrong? You seem to space out a lot when we hang out." Taylor pointed out.

Everyone else agreed because they all know what happened after the holidays. "Nothing's wrong Tay."

Gabriella tried smiling, but no one fell for it. "Look, we all know what happened between you and Troy.

He wanted to kiss her; he had the urge to, but he didn't feel like it. Ange even told us that it felt awkward and it's all in the past Gabby.

You have to forget that." Kelsi added. "I can't forget that Kels! What would happen--?"

"Nothing would happen between you and Troy. Angela promised that she won't interfere with your 'relationship' with Troy, unless you or Troy would help.

Right now, Troy needs help and Angela's in California to help him." Sharpay explained.

Meanwhile in California at Troy's apartment; "Troy, you know I'm only here—"

"Until Christmas; I know Ange. But I do need your help with something." Troy interrupted as Angela put on her coat, while grabbing her purse.

"What do you need help with?" she asked as she stood there, looking at him with her dark brown eyes.

"I need help choosing a present for Gabriella when I see her on Christmas Eve." He stood up and Angela sighed.

"Fine, but can I go and take a shower first? I've been sleeping on that couch for 2 weeks and taking a very cold shower.

I'm going to call you, telling you to meet me at the mall in 1 hour." Angela opened the door and Troy said, "Okay."

He watched as Angela walked out the door and sighed, thinking. _Is Angela mad at me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping

"Uh Troy, are you sure that's what you're going to get for Gabby?" Angela asked looking at Troy.

Troy was holding a box of chocolates. "Sure; she loves chocolates." He smiled as Angela took the box from him.

She put it back and led him towards the jewelry section. "I want you to buy her a ring Troy."

Angela gave Troy her credit card. "What kind of ring?" he asked. _Oh brother…_ Angela thought.

"An engagement ring Troy…" Suddenly, Angela's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?"

"Angela?" Gabriella asked. "Hey Gabby; how are you?" Angela smiled as she walked away from Troy.

"I'm great. But I was wondering if Troy was there, you know, available to talk to."

"Sure." Angela gave the phone to Troy as she took her credit card from his hand. He walked away.

"Do you need help finding anything?" a sales woman asked. "I was wondering if you could help my friend over there find an engagement ring for his girlfriend."

Angela explained. "And who is this girlfriend of his?" the woman asked once more. "Her name is Gabriella Montez.

Can you please find a diamond ring with a gold band?" Angela wondered. "Sure. Would you like me to engrave the name in the ring?"

"That'd be great." Angela smiled as the woman walked away, finding a ring. "Here." Troy handed Angela her cell phone.

"I found you a ring for Gabriella. Here's my credit card." And once again, Angela handed her credit card to Troy as she walked away, smiling to herself.

Meanwhile in Albuquerque; "Ooh, this is nice." Sharpay turned to Gabriella, who was sitting on the bench.

She sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. "You've been buying your clothes from my credit card."

Gabriella took her card from Sharpay. "And I'm getting a gift for Troy." Gabriella stood up and walked away.

That night, Gabriella logged onto her computer and decided making a scrapbook.

She printed all of her pictures from her camera and took out all of her makers and color pencils.

Immediately her computer made a slight beeping noise; Taylor entered the room shortly after.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor greeted her friend as Gabriella sat in her chair. It was an email from Troy.

**Hey**

**It's been a while since we talked, well since today and I was hoping that you can come over to California to watch one of my games coming up next Friday. Anyway, it was Angela's idea to email you and tell you all of this. I hope you have a wonderful night.**

**Troy Bolton**

**P.S. Angela says 'Hi'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twilight & Actors

Gabriella smiled and replied to Troy's email. "Hey Tay, what's up?" she asked her friend.

"We were wondering if you like to go to the movies with us tonight? You know just too… um, have fun."

Taylor suggested. "What kind of movie is it?" Gabriella asked. "Oh you know, Twilight."

Taylor knew that Gabriella's favorite actor, well one of her favorite actors was Robert Pattinson.

"I've always wanted to see that movie with Angela, but Troy and Angela aren't here." Gabriella said sadly.

"Maybe you can buy it on DVD when they arrive for Christmas and watch it with them." Taylor suggested.

"You're right Tay." Gabriella smiled. The next day, Gabriella decided to stay home and wait till she got an email response from Troy.

Instead, she received a text from him. _Did you see Twilight yet? It was great and we loved it. Angela promises to buy you a DVD if you haven't seen it yet. Love you so much and I miss you too. Troy_

She sighed and wished that she'd seen Twilight. She regretted for telling Tay that she didn't want to see it.

Taylor arrived and she looked really happy. "Guess what!?" "What?" Gabriella asked, still looking at Troy's text.

"It's about Troy, isn't it?" Taylor asked. "Yeah…" "Well, anyway, I heard on TV that Robert Pattinson's coming to Albuquerque."

Taylor told her friend excitedly. "Uh huh…" Gabriella replied to Troy's text.

Meanwhile with Troy and Angela; "Wow, it's so nice to meet you." Angela shook Taylor Lautner's hand.

"You too…" Taylor smiled. "You know, someone like you should be happy with someone that makes you smile."

Taylor told her which made Angela blush. "I appreciate the compliment. Anyway, my friend and I were going to my house; we were wondering if you were interested to come with us."

Angela suggested. "Would that be alright with your friend?" Taylor asked. "That would be fine with me."

Troy said. "Great; I'd love to go with you." Taylor smiled. Angela took out her cell phone and started texting Gabby.

Gabriella got the text and replied. _Hooray for you! Rob Pattinson is visiting Albuquerque & I'm not happy._

The three of them stopped at Angela's front door. Angela frowned and texted back.

_Troy miss you Gabby. We're going to try and go to Albuquerque during Christmas Eve. Angela_

Angela took out her keys and unlocked the door. She had gotten Gabriella's reply.

_Can you tell him to call me? Please? _Angela smiled. _Sure. _"Troy, you need to call Gabby." Angela told him.

"Okay." Troy entered the kitchen as he took out his cell phone to call Gabby.

"So, how old are you?" Angela asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing, but since you asked me first.

I'm 26; what about you?" Taylor asked her. "24; my friend Troy is 24 too, but he has a girlfriend who needs him right now.

But he's over here working in the NBA and wants his friends to come and watch his game next Friday." Angela explained.

"Do you have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, besides your friends?" Taylor asked. "No, my parents died in a car accident and the rest of my family are in San Francisco.

But I have no time to drive there, so I'm going to Albuquerque to celebrate it with Troy & his friends."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Taylor told Angela. Angela smiled and said, "Thanks.

Would you like to come with me and Troy to his game next Friday? I'm pretty sure his friends will be happy to meet you."

The next Friday, Angela and Taylor met up with Troy. "Have you seen them yet?" Troy asked running up to Angela.

He was busy practicing with his team and didn't notice that they were there. "Nope; your—"Angela stopped talking.

She was looking out towards the entrance doors and beamed. She ran over to them. "Gabby!" she hugged Gabriella first before the others.

"We missed you Ange!" Sharpay told Angela as everyone else hugged Troy. "I missed you guys too!"

"Oh, we have someone that we'd like you to meet." Gabriella reminded everyone. "And it looks like you have someone too."

Sharpay smiled at Taylor as Angela rolled her eyes. "Shar, you already have a boyfriend." Angela told Shar.

Sharpay sighed and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand as Taylor shook it.

"So, who did you want us to meet?" Angela asked. "Oh, this is…"

**I want to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2009! I'm so excited for this year. Please, please review. Thank you guys so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are 2 Taylor's and here's a key that won't get you confused:**

**Taylor McKessie: Tay or Tay-Tay**

**Taylor Lautner: Taylor**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!**

Chapter 4: Surprises and More

"Robert Pattinson." Gabriella finished. "Hi; I'm Angela and this is Troy." Angela held out her hand.

Rob took her hand and shook it. Once again, Angela couldn't stop blushing. "Wow, Ange… you blush more than Gabby."

Tay complimented making everyone laugh, besides Angela who wasn't embarrassed at all, but she would be deep down inside.

After the game, everyone headed to Troy's house and had an awesome party. "Troy, I love your house."

Sharpay complimented. "Thanks." Troy smiled and walked up to Gabriella. "Hey." He greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hi. Great game Troy." "Thanks." Troy smiled. "Hey, I wanna show you something."

He told her and brought her outside. "What is it?" she asked. "Look up." Troy told Gabriella as she looked up.

There in the backyard was a tree, but as you kept looking, there was a tree house. Gabriella smiled.

"A tree house…? And why do you need one of those?" She followed Troy up the ladder, while everyone watched and they didn't know that.

"Oh you know, just somewhat of a secret hiding place when I need some time to think. Angela usually finds me up here."

Troy made Gabriella giggle. "You mean to get you down from here?" she asked him. "Yeah; mostly that."

He blushed, slightly. Meanwhile with the others; "Angela, do you think he'll ask her?" Sharpay wondered.

"No; probably on Christmas or on Christmas Eve… I told him, 'The sooner; the better.'" Angela replied.

"You do have a good point." Tay told her. "Of course I do. Troy used my credit card to buy a ring for Gabby."

Angela smiled. "You did not—""Aww…Ry, are you mad at me?" Angela looked into Ryan's eyes. "You miss Katie and she misses you too.

The thing that I didn't do… is telling Troy that his tree house shouldn't have windows." Angela pointed towards the tree house.

"You're right. Those two should get a room." Chad joked and everyone laughed along with him. "Let's go inside."

Tay suggested and everyone agreed.

Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella; "Do you hear that?" Gabriella asked after 5 minutes.

"Hear what Gabs?" Troy asked. "People laughing…" Gabriella looked outside the window and saw that Troy's lights inside his house were on.

"That was probably Chad making a joke I guess." Troy chuckled as he climbed down the ladder.

Gabriella was right behind him. "Now why does your tree house have windows?" she asked. "Hm…I haven't thought of that."

Troy looked back at the tree house behind him. "Let's just go inside." He wrapped his arm around Gabby's shoulder.

_Does he know that it's a week from Christmas Eve? _Gabriella thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve Memories

"Hey Ange; what do you think of this dress?" Gabriella asked Angela, twirling around it in.

"It's so beautiful! You look amazing in red, but we match Gabs." Angela giggled.

Gabriella giggled as well, looking at Angela who was wearing a white dress.

Sharpay enters the room wearing a green dress. "We're all Christmas colors!" Sharpay laughed as the other two girls laughed along.

"I'm gonna check up on how the guys are doing." Angela walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"I did not invite you guys to a Christmas party to dress up like that." She told the guys.

The doorbell suddenly rings. "I'll answer it!" she walked over to the door. "Hey Tay!" she hugged Taylor.

"Where are Shar and Gabby?" Tay asked. "Upstairs in my room…" Angela pointed towards the stairs as Tay and Chad entered.

"Here…" Chad handed Angela a gift. "For me…?" Angela looked at it curiously. "Yeah; Troy doesn't need any gifts from us."

Chad kissed Angela's cheek. "Thanks." Angela smiled as she closed the door after Chad entered.

"Do you think Rob and Taylor are coming?" Ryan asked. "Yeah they are; Taylor just called me earlier and said they're going to be here in 20 minutes."

Angela placed the gift near the Christmas tree. "Nothing for me…?" Troy asked Chad. "Sorry, Angela needs the present.

Tay picked it out." Chad answered as Tay, Sharpay, and Gabby headed downstairs.

The people who were at the party were: Troy, Chad, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Tay.

"When are the guys coming?" Sharpay referred to Rob and Taylor. "20 minutes…" Angela looked at the clock and saw that 10 minutes had only gone by.

"Are most of the presents for us or just for Angela?" Gabriella joked. "They're kinda mixed." Angela replied.

Once Taylor and Rob arrived, "We should play Truth or Dare." Sharpay suggested. "Shar, is that really necessary?"

Ryan asked. The doorbell rang again. "I almost forgot. There were two more guests coming."

Angela stood up and hurriedly walked to the door. "I wonder who it is." Tay immediately said once they heard Angela start talking.

"Looks like Ange—"Ryan paused and saw Katie at the door. "Ryan!" Katie ran over as Ryan stood up and hugged her.

Gabriella looked at Ryan and Katie; she sighed. Troy heard Gabriella sigh, "I know you want to see Brian, don't you?" Gabriella nodded.

"What if he's married?" she looked at him. "I highly doubt he is Gabs." Troy said. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"I'm totally sure." "Gabby, someone's here to meet you!" Angela called out. Gabriella walked over to Angela.

"Hey Gabs." Brian greeted Gabriella. Angela walked back to the living room. "She looked happier with Troy though." Sharpay said.

"Brian's a good guy, but he'll never take Gabriella way from Troy. He knows that." Angela told them.

Ryan sat beside Angela and hugged her. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome. You deserve a better girlfriend than me Ry."

Angela teased. "You were one of the best." Ryan said. "You guys were together?" Katie asked Angela.

"Yea; but you won't get mad at me for that, right?" Angela asked Katie.

"No, of course not Ange… We're best friends and obviously, why should I get mad at you?" Katie smiled and Angela smiled back.

"You're the best!" Angela hugged Katie. Angela looked at Troy, who was looking at Gabriella from afar.

"Talk to her Troy." Angela suggested. "No, I shouldn't interrupt." "Brian wouldn't mind." She insisted. "Okay."

Troy sighed and walked over to Gabriella as Brian closed the door and walked to the group. "You are very helpful."

Taylor told Angela. "Yea; I know. But Troy has been meaning to ask Gabby something anyway." Angela agreed.

"Like what?" Brian asked. "Well, he bought something by using my credit card, so I should give him another chance with Gabby." Angela smiled.

Meanwhile with Troy & Gabriella…"Gabriella, can we talk outside?" "Sure." Gabriella smiled as she and Troy went outside.

_Is he really going to ask me to marry him? _Gabriella thought. "Wait Troy, before you say anything, I have to tell you something."

She said. "Sure; what do you need to tell me?" he asked.

Inside with the others; "What's taking them so long?" Tay asked. Sharpay looked out the window.

"Uh-oh, it's not good." Angela walked up to the window. "What is she doing?" Tay looked out the window as well.

"Giving him 'the talk'…" Angela watched as Gabriella tried to talk to Troy while tears rolled down her cheek.

"…and I'm sorry about everything Troy. I don't know if I'm ready to move on from my old life yet.

After you left to California, all I could think of was that Angela was going to come back engaged to Troy Bolton, but she isn't and I'm happy.

And after all the things we've been through since high school, I don't know if I can handle another true relationship with you."

"Gabby, I would never ask Angela to marry me, even if I wanted to. I love Angela as a friend and nothing else.

She is totally fine with that. Angela is just some girl who was the hottest girl in school, but when you first came to East high, I thought you weren't the right girl for me and I was wrong.

When I left, I wasn't concentrating. I missed every shot and we lost every game.

But when Angela had decided to visit me and told me to think about you. She asked me what I could've done if you were there.

Angela held me think about you. My whole life revolves around you Gabriella and this is why I brought you out here tonight on Christmas Eve."

Troy took out a black velvet box from his pocket and went down on one knee as he opened the box.

"Will you marry me Gabriella Anne Montez?"

"Oh my gosh! He asked her!" Sharpay squealed from inside the room. Tay, Angela, and Sharpay watched as Gabriella nodded.

Troy placed the ring on her finger and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss. "Aw…." The three girls said.

"Angela, do you love Troy the same way? I mean as a friend." Katie said after Gabriella told everyone else that she was engaged.

Angela looked at Troy for a minute and she could see it in his eyes. "Um…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Guys, don't pressure her. She's just a little surprised by the question." Gabriella said. "We have to know if she does.

If Troy loves her as a friend, Angela probably does to, but we have to know the exact truth." Chad said.

ANGELA'S POV

Chad was right, but I couldn't tell them that I didn't love Troy as a friend. I loved him more than that.

The day I first met him was just how it all started.

_Flashback_

_September 15__th__, 2008. Senior Year…_

"_Are you jealous Gabs?" the brown haired boy asked after the other boy walked away. "NO!!" the girl with curly black hair screamed and everyone turned._

_She walked away and the boy stood there. I walked by him. "Harsh." I said to him. "What's your name?"_

"_Troy." "Nice to meet you… I'm Angela." I smiled. "Um…I'm new here and I moved from California._

_So…do you think you can help me?" I wondered curiously. Troy had brown hair, blue eyes, which I could stop looking in._

_At once I had just fallen in love with the hottest guy in school, or that's what I thought. Troy smiled._

"_Sure. I'll be glad to help you." He and I walked down the hallway together._

_Flashback ends_

"So, do you love him the same way?" Brian asked. "It's um…complicated." I hesitated. I didn't want to tell them.

Why today? Why now? It's been 6 years since our senior year. 2014 and I'm still worried about everything.

"C'mon, tell us." Chad urged. "I don't have to tell you. It's my choice." I stood up and walked upstairs.

I stood outside on my balcony and looked up at the stars. "You know, it's very dangerous standing on a balcony alone."

Troy entered my room and I turned to look at him. "Well, you had the courage to ask Gabby to marry you.

I'm glad that she's going to have you as a husband." I smiled. "Why won't you tell the others?" he walked up to me.

"I don't love you as a friend you know." I told him as I looked up at the stars again. "You don't love me as a friend?"

He asked me. I nodded. "Then what do you love me as?" Troy leaned against the railing. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself you know."

I pointed out. "I climbed the tree to Gabby's balcony in high school during our sophomore year.

She said, 'You're crazy Wildcat!'" He chuckled as I laughed, slightly. "You're not a wildcat anymore." I told him.

"Yeah; but I have to know why you don't love me as a friend." He faced me as I looked at him.

I looked at his hands, imagining a wedding band around his left ring finger before looking up at him, into his blue eyes.

This might be the last time I would look into Troy's eyes before he married Gabriella.

"Earlier, before you asked Gabriella to marry you, were all the things you said true?" I asked him.

"Well, the part when I left was partially true. I did think about Gabriella and I also thought about you." He said.

"And you never told the others yet?" I looked at him. "They don't have to know everything about my personal life."

"You have to tell them somehow Troy." His hands were warm and it was getting cold out here.

"I think I can barely feel my toes." I looked down at my feet. "Let me help you." Troy smiled as he lifted me of the ground and carried me into my room.

He kicked the doors closed as he placed me on my bed. I sat up and took off my shoes.

I tried moving my toes, but they felt numb. "Ugh…my feet are numb." I giggled. I got up and walked out of my room.

Well, tried to. "You need to warm your feet up before walking again." He reminded me. I laughed.

"Alright Dr. Bolton…." I joked and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water.

Once the bathtub filled up with very warm water, I decided to soak my feet into it. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling my toes again. Gabriella entered my room and saw me sitting on the bathtub, while Troy sat on the toilet seat.

"What happened to you?" she asked me. "I stood outside my balcony without realizing it was cold, so my toes got numb."

"Did Troy help you?" she motioned towards Troy. "Yup; he's a good doctor." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, we're still playing truth or dare if you guys wanna join. And then we're opening presents.

Taylor said he's got something for you." Gabriella winked at me as she left the room.

"A present from a celebrity…?" Troy looked at me. "Hey, I didn't say anything.

I just told him to come to the Christmas Eve party and right now it's…what time is it?" Troy took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Midnight…" "Exactly midnight…?" I asked. Troy nodded. "I guess I should drain this now." I unplugged the tub and stepped onto the carpet to dry my feet.

Troy and I headed downstairs to hear that everyone was having a fun game of truth or dare.

_Oh joy…_ I thought. _This will be interesting…_

"Do you think Shar's truths and dares have changed?" I asked. "I highly doubt they did." Troy said as we entered the living room.

"Hey Angela, how's your feet?" Chad asked; I rolled my eyes and sat down in between Taylor and Rob.

"Okay, okay. Angela, truth or dare…" Sharpay looked towards me. I realized that it was my turn.

"Truth…" I said. "Same question that Katie asked. Do you love Troy the same way as a friend?" Sharpay asked me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taylor's Gift

ANGELA'S POV

"So, are you telling us or not?" Sharpay asked me. "I don't think I should." I told Sharpay. "I bet Troy knows. Gabby pointed out. "She never told me anything." Troy told the whole group truthfully. "What were you doing in her room then?" "Talking…" he answered. "About?" Tay asked. "Friend stuff…" he replied. "Like?" I hated people doing that. It really annoyed me. "Why do I have to tell you? I know I chose truth, but what if I don't want to tell you?" "You have to Ange." Tay said. "I don't think she has to." Troy always stood up for me because we were friends and it's great to have a friend like him. "Just tell us." Sharpay urged on. I sighed and asked her to come follow me upstairs.

NO ONE'S POV

"They've been up there for 20 minutes and we need to open our presents. And after that, we need to go home." Chad wasn't in the mood because he was probably tired from all the partying. The girls headed downstairs. "Angela doesn't want anyone to know if she feels the same way about Troy as friend because she doesn't want anyone to get mad at her." Sharpay sat down next to Brian and Ryan as Angela sat down in her usual spot beside Taylor and Rob. "Why?" Chad asked. "I'll tell you when I want to and when I'm ready to tell you." "Hope it's not during the wedding of Troy and Gabriella." Katie pointed out. "It's not going to be on their wedding." Angela said to Katie.

The next day (Christmas morning), Angela woke up that morning and opened the door because she heard the doorbell ring. Everyone had arrived to open their unopened presents. After everyone opened their presents, "The last present is from Taylor." Sharpay told everyone. _Great…_ Angela trailed off hoping Taylor got her something different from what the others have given her. Right now, she wasn't in the mood to open anymore presents that were the same color. "Wait, why did you guys decide to come to my house?" Angela asked. "Because all of our presents were here; also we wanted to see yours too." Sharpay said. Angela sighed and sat on the couch. "So you really wanted to see what Taylor would get me?"

Angela asked them. "Yea…" Tay smiled. "Actually, Taylor's outside waiting for you." Gabriella pointed towards the window. She got up and looked outside the window. "Ohmygod…" Angela trailed off. She went upstairs and grabbed her coat. Finally she went outside, "Is this what you really got me for Christmas?" she asked him. "Actually, I got it last week and decided to drive it here." He answered. Angela smiled and walked up to her new car. "This is better than my old car. I love it! Thank you!" Angela hugged him. "You love the car or you love that I bought it for you?" he asked. "Hm…both…" Angela pulled back and looked at it. "It's so pretty and I'm getting cold. But thank you for the gift." She thanked him again as they both went inside, so that Angela could tell them what her gift from Taylor was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: His Wedding. Her Choice.

Gabriella paced back and forth in her room. She was very nervous. "Gabriella, it's going to be fine." Tay soothed her friend. "No it's not Tay…" Gabriella trailed off and sat down on a nearby bench. "My life's going to be ruined." "It's definitely not Gabs. Troy loves you with all of his heart. If you left him, he'll die without you." Angela hugged Gabriella, who was already crying. "Don't cry." Sharpay grabbed a tissue and wiped away Brie's tears. "Thanks…" Gabriella smiled. "I'm gonna see how the guys are doing. Just wait 5 more minutes and you'll be walking down the aisle." Angela hugged Gabriella once more, got up, and headed into the room across the hall. She knocked on the door. "Hey…I didn't expect to see you." Troy smiled. Angela smiled back. "Brie's crying again…" Angela told him.

"What's the problem this time?" Chad asked. "Her life's going to be ruined. I told her that it's not going to be." She answered. "Well, the wedding starts in five minutes and I have to go." Angela turned around and started to walk away, but she was grabbed by someone. "Listen, without your help, I wouldn't be here. Well, neither of us would be." Troy said. Angela looked into his ocean blue eyes and she felt happy for once. She started tearing up. "Wow…" she breathed out. Troy hugged her and she hugged him back, holding back the tears. After a while they pulled back, "Now now… I don't want to get your tux all wet. You're getting married and…" she sniffed. "You should be happy. I'm happy for you Troy." She turned around and walked into the room where the girls were waiting.

"Are you coming?" Sharpay asked as Brie and Tay stood up. "No, um…I'll be there in a minute. Just go without me." Angela smiled as she watched the three of them walk out. Angela watched Gabriella and Troy from the entrance of the church. She was crying, not because they were getting married, but the truth that lied deep within her. She couldn't tell them that she loved Troy more than just a friend. She cried because she was lost in his blue eyes, just like they day they first met. "Would anyone like to object that these two should not get married?" The priest asked which was very unusual. Angela didn't interupt, nor did she say a word. It was silent for a moment. "What is he talking about?" Gabriella mouthed to Troy. Troy sighed. "Please continue…" he told the priest. And finally they kissed. Angela waited for them outside the building where the reception was held.

"Hey Ange, you alright…?" Sharpay asked Angela after they were seated. Angela watched Gabriella and Troy dance together for the first time as a married couple. She sighed and took a sip of her champagne. She stood up and walked out of the ballroom to get some fresh air outside. Ryan followed her outside and sat next to her. "You seem down." He said. "Yea… I am." She looked at the ground. "Are you really happy for him?" he asked. The tears started to come and Angela couldn't hold them back any longer. "It's just…I don't love Troy as a friend Ry…I love him more than that, but I never got the courage to tell anyone since Christmas Eve. I'm happy for him and for Gabby, but there'll never be another guy for me. I'm going back home, tomorrow night and I'm never seeing you or Gabby again." Angela sobbed as Ryan wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too much and it hurts me horribly to see that Gabriella has already found someone to love. She loves Troy and Troy loves her." "Did you wish that it'd be you up there with Troy?" Ryan asked her. "I don't know. We're just friends Ry; Troy and I are never that close." "What happened during Christmas Eve 2 years ago?" he asked for the second time. "He kissed me Ry; I swear that I didn't do anything." "Did you like that kiss?" "No, of course not; but that was 2 years ago. I'm 25 now and life has been a rollercoaster for me." "It was like that for me too, but then I met you in high school. I never thought that a girl a sweet as Gabriella, as pretty as Kelsi, a great dancer like Martha, as somewhat rich like Sharpay, and as smart as Taylor would be you.

Katie would never replace you Ange. You were the first girl that I kissed and fell in love with. And yes, Katie will be the girl next door, but you'll always be in my heart. No matter what happens…" Ryan trailed off as Angela smiled. "We're all in this together." She finished. Troy and Gabriella walked outside and sat next to them. Angela wiped her tears away and looked up at the sky. "Hey look…a shooting star." Gabriella pointed out as they all closed their eyes and made a wish. Once they opened their eyes, "You know, this is the perfect night for a walk in the park." Gabriella immediately said. "The park Gabby?" Angela asked. "Yeah; you know, just a romantic spot to talk about your problems." Gabriella answered. Angela rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, I have to go home." "More like walk home…" Ryan said as Angela glared at him. "How 'bout I'll walk you home?" Troy suggested.

"Gabs, you wouldn't mind, would you?" Angela asked. "No of course not! I'll see you tomorrow Troy." "Bye Gabs." Troy kissed Gabriella and walked down the street with Angela. "The park is a short cut to my house you know." Angela motioned towards the park as she took of her high-heels. "Are you sure about that?" Troy asked her. "It's a warm June night and I'm sure that my house is right there." Angela pointed. "Fine; take the short cut." Troy joked as they walked across the lawn together. "So, what's it like?" she asked when they were mid-way across the park. "What? Being married?" Troy asked. "Yeah; and why did the priest say, 'would anyone like to object that these two should not get married?'" Angela wondered. "I thought you would object…" he said. "Me?" she asked surprisingly. They stopped before they crossed the street to Angela's house. "Why would you think that I would object? I'm happy for you guys." "You were going to tell me something on Christmas Eve about the fact that you loved me as a friend." He changed the subject. "Oh uh…I do love you as a friend Troy, but it's um…complicated and you'd think I'm crazy trying to tell you this."

"I'm not going to think you're crazy Ange. Just tell me." Troy looked into Angela's dark-brown eyes and knew that looking into Gabriella's eyes would be much different. "I…I don't just love you as a friend Troy. I love you more than Gabriella or Ry would even know. I remember before I moved here, I fell in love with a guy who loved me just like a friend. But he fell in love with another girl who was my best friend. That was the last time I would tell a guy that I loved him and the last time I looked into his eyes. You remind me of him in many ways. You're in love with my best friend and this would be the end between us. I'm leaving tomorrow night and I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll miss you Troy. I'll miss everyone."

Angela hugged Troy as tight as she possibly could, pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You and Gabby were meant for each other. Even when I first came to East High and met you. I saw it in Gabby's eyes that she loved you and she wouldn't love anyone else but you. I don't want to be the girl who'll break your heart and I don't want to be the girl who kissed a boy who was in love with someone else. I have to go and…I'm sorry." She looked left and right before crossing the street. Finally she reached her house and turned to look at Troy one last time before entering her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: His Hopes plus Her Dreams equal Reality.

"Angela, you can't possibly leave tonight, we're gonna miss you!" Sharpay hugged Angela tightly before letting go. Angela sighed and looked at the time on her cell phone. 6pm. "I'm sorry that I have to leave tonight, but I have to go home." She said. "Well, tell us about your flight when you get home." Tay said. "Alright…" Angela smiled and hugged everyone for the last time. Everyone but Troy… "Bye Gabs; I'll call you guys." "Promise?" Gabriella asked. "I promise." Angela hugged Gabriella once more before heading on the plane. Chad sat down next to Troy; Gabriella did the same. "What's wrong babe?" Gabriella asked. Troy just stared at the ground. "Troy, she's going home and she'll probably forget about us." Chad said. Troy looked up at his friend. "How do you know that she's going to forget?" he asked. "I don't know, but that's how life is. Right?"

Chad wondered as Troy stood up and walked outside. Gabriella followed him. "C'mon Troy, what did she tell you last night?" she asked him. "It's nothing Gabs…" Troy wasn't in the mood since Angela left. They finally reached Angela's house, which she gave to them for free. It was basically all empty, except for the furniture that she had left behind. "Do you want anything to eat?" Gabriella asked Troy. "I'm not really hungry." He sat on the couch, staring at the TV screen. He looked at the coffee table. _To Troy and Gabriella: Please watch this and I know some day you'll forget about me, but I will never forget about you. Your friend, Angela… _It was a DVD case with a DVD inside of it. Gabriella sat next to Troy as he stared at the note. "Aren't you going to watch it?" she asked him. "Maybe later…" he tossed it back on the coffee table and walked into the master bedroom.

Gabriella was pretty sad and frustrated. She was sad because Troy didn't want to do the things she wanted. She was frustrated because she was the girl who kissed a guy who was in love with someone else, or that's what she thought at least. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Then she dialed Ryan's number and asked him to come over to Angela's house. "Wait, you think Troy's in love with Angela?" Ryan asked making sure he heard the right information from Gabriella. She nodded. "But you and Troy are married; you love Troy." Ryan said. "I know, but it seems like he's distracted or something." "What's he distracted by?" Ryan asked. "I have no clue." "What did you wish for on your wedding night when you saw that shooting star?" he wondered. "I don't know; I guess I have forgotten about my wish since Angela left."

Meanwhile with Troy in the master bedroom; "Troy, you can't keep calling me like this." Angela told Troy on the phone. "I know and I promise that I won't call you again. But um, what did you wish for on my wedding night?" he asked. "Um…I was hoping to ask you the same question. But I guess girls go first. I wished that our friendship would last and that you would be happy with Gabriella. How are you and Gabriella by the way?" she looked up at the night sky and saw a shining star. Angela knew she was back home, but she still missed being with her friends in Albuquerque. "Not so good…" Troy looked up as well and saw the same shining star. "Hey Troy; what do you see?" Angela asked. "A star…" Troy replied. Angela smiled and said, "Well just to let you know, that star will always shine on you no matter what."

"Are you sure you have no idea when you're coming back?" Troy asked. "I'm pretty sure that I absolutely have no idea. Are you and Gabriella happy together?" "She is, but I'm just distracted." "Distracted? By what exactly?" "I don't know. I love both you and Gabriella. I love Gabriella like…" "Two doves or Two swans?" Angela teased. "Doves…" Troy chucked. "And you love me like?" Angela sat on her bed and stared at the computer for a second, seeing a picture of she and Troy at the beach together. "A romantic walk on the beach, just as friends; you know what I mean?" he asked. "Yeah; I know…" Angela sighed and wished that she was with her friends. "What did you wish for?" Troy asked. "I see myself marrying the perfect guy, having the perfect wedding, and having two beautiful children. But what I wished for was…"

Angela paused for a moment. "…to find the right guy and fall in love just by meeting him on the first day of school."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Motionless

It's been three weeks and still Troy hasn't watched the DVD Angela gave to them. "Troy, I suggest that you watch that DVD. It's been lying on that damn coffee table for three weeks since Ange left and you haven't bothered to watch it or touch it." Gabriella took the DVD off of the coffee table, plugged it into the DVD player, and then hit play. The movie started to play when Angela started to say, "You have finally decided to watch my infamous favorite high school memories." Troy watched from behind the couch because he didn't feel like sitting down. "Here are some of my favorite people from High school, otherwise known as my best friends." Angela walked over to Gabriella. "This is one of my best friends Gabriella Montez. She's a really cool friend to hang out with and sometimes we go to the pool at the LAVA Springs Country Club to hang out with another really cool friend of ours, Sharpay Evans."

Angela had introduced everyone to the camera, all but one who of course was Troy Bolton. "Oh and the guy holding the video camera would be Troy Bolton. I don't know what to say about him, but I sure hope that all of you remember this high school memory of mine." As Troy and Gabriella watched Angela's favorite high school memories, many thoughts about Angela ran through their mine. One of them was how she brought Troy and Gabriella closer. Another was how she became a great friend. "Well that's the end. I love you all!" Gabriella was in tears by the time the DVD ended and Troy was in deep thought. Both were motionless and the only sound you could hear was the sound of their heart beat. Troy took out his cell phone and dialed Chad's number. He told Chad to call all of their friends to come over to their house.

After 2 hours of watching the emotional movie over and over again and again. "Is Ange trying to show us something through this DVD?" Chad asked. "I mean, it was really personal and emotional. It seemed like she was telling us something." "Yeah…I loved it." Sharpay was actually crying with Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella, and Katie. So the guys were the only ones able to talk. "What are we going to do now?" Jason asked; Jason wasn't being so stupid, but that was the only stupid question that he had asked that whole time since Angela left. "I have no idea what to do now." Brian was over at the house too. "I can't think…" Troy trailed off looking at the time. "Why did she give you her house anyway?" Chad asked. "A wedding gift probably." Troy replied. "Don't you guys care about her?" Katie asked. "We care Katie, but we're thinking about something." Brian told his sister.

"Getting Angela back?" Kelsi asked. "Yea; getting Ange back…." Ryan smiled and Kelsi weakly smiled back. "What about listening to a song she likes? Do you think that'll get her back Troy?" Zeke asked. "I don't know. The more we listen to it; the more tears the girls will start crying. But we'll have to send her something telling her we need her or something." Troy said, pacing the floor back and forth. "I got it!" Chad jumped up from the chair. "There's something Ange is trying to show us. But somehow it's not through her favorite memories. Maybe it's the Club. Lava Springs…" Chad immediately said. "How would that be possible Chad? I mean, do you really think she'd leave us some sort of message or something?" Troy asked. "It could be possible. Chad's right Troy; Angela could've been trying to tell us something, but it wasn't through her favorite memory she had with us.

It's Angela who's made us happy, right?" Ryan agreed. "But Ry…Mr. Fulton still has the key, I mean his son does." Sharpay sobbed. "His son doesn't have it, his nephew does." Ryan said. "Who's Mr. Fulton's nephew?" Gabriella suddenly asked. "Josh…" Brian trailed off. "Josh? Angela's ex-boyfriend…?" Taylor asked. "Hey Troy; isn't Josh in the NBA or something?" Chad asked Troy. "He's on my team, but he's in Florida." Troy responded. "Wait…" Gabriella got up and searched through one of the drawers in the kitchen. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out a key that said LAVA SPRINGS on it and gave it to Ryan. "Isn't this the key?" she asked him. "Yea; Josh could've probably given it to Angela." "But Angela didn't say anything about it." Sharpay said once she finally stopped crying. During this time, all of the girls had suddenly stopped crying.

"Maybe Josh gave it to her and she kept it until it was time to give it back to either Shar or I." Ryan said. "We should go to the Country Club." Kelsi said. "We can't; it's closed, well at this time at least." Sharpay said. "I thought you guys were the original owners since Mr. Fulton passed away." Zeke said. "We are, but we can't go to the Club this late at night. We might as well have to rest first before going there." Sharpay said and Ryan nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Seeing you feels like Heaven.

The Wildcat gang finally reached LAVA springs the next morning. "It feels so good be home." Sharpay let out a relieved sigh. Ryan shook his head and placed the keys in his pocket. "So…" Gabriella trailed off as she glanced down at the floor. She bent down and picked something up. "Looks like this place hasn't been cleaned in years…" Tay smiled as Gabriella examined the 'thing' she picked up. "I know, but this isn't trash." She showed the 'thing' to Taylor. "What is it?" Sharpay asked. "It's my hat." Jason took it from Gabriella and put it on, but it was too small. So Jason was a little disappointed. More lights turned on and Josh (Angela's ex) walked towards the group. "Joshie!!" Sharpay ran up to Josh and hugged him. "You know him?" Ryan asked. "He works at the company I own. How are you?" she asked Josh. "I'm good; I see that your friends are surprised to see me." Josh answered.

"Yup; why are you here?" "Oh you know; just seeing if my Uncle left this place the way I saw it when I was younger." Josh had brown hair and brown eyes. He was around 24 or 25. "Did Angela give you that DVD?" he asked Sharpay. "She gave it to Troy and Gabriella; she also gave her house to them too, as a wedding present." Gabriella walked up to Josh. "Hi, I'm Gabriella." "Nice to meet you Gabriella." Gabriella and Josh shook hands. "I know you from somewhere." Gabriella immediately said. "I don't hear that very often." Josh glanced at Troy and then back at Gabriella again. "Did you go to Sun High?" Gabriella wondered curiously. "Oh yeah, but you and Angela didn't talk to me. You both told us that you hated…" Josh trailed off. "I know we told you we hated basketball players, but we both got over it." Gabriella smiled. Troy walked up beside Gabriella. "I thought you went to Florida." Troy told Josh.

"I was going to, well about to go and catch a plane, but when Angela called and told me to go to Lava Springs, I had to go here." "Angela called?" Kelsi asked. "You know her?" Josh asked. "Yeah; she's our best friend." Jason answered for Kelsi and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Have you heard from her? Besides the fact that she called you and told you to come here…" Troy asked. "Not at the moment. But she's been telling me that she misses you guys." Josh said. "We miss her too, a lot Josh." Katie said, tears already welling up in her eyes. Brian hugged her as tight as possible. "Did she break up with you or did you break up with her?" Sharpay asked. "I broke up with her. I told her I couldn't handle us being apart. It was my mistake and I knew that it was wrong. I stopped receiving calls from her and text messages. But when she moved to Albuquerque, that's when she started talking to me. She told me she wasn't going to come back to California and that after a few more years, after she graduates college, she'll move back home.

"She didn't want to see you guys get hurt, but she realized that she misses you and she wants to come back. But she can't and I don't know why." Josh explained. Ryan's phone immediately rings.

_Ryan, I need to talk to you. But I can't call you now. Call me soon. Angela_

Ryan stared blankly at the text message that Angela sent him. "Call her." Sharpay looked over her brother's shoulder. "Alright…" Ryan dialed Angela's phone number and waited until she picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Ryan; thanks for calling." Angela stood outside on her balcony and remembered the day she stood out here with Troy.

"Josh is here." Ryan said.

"Oh yeah; um…are you alone?" Angela wondered.

"I want to say yes, but…"

"Everyone is there… Okay, go outside." Ryan headed outside as everyone watched him talk to Angela.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sharpay said as everyone looked at Ryan. "I wonder about the same thing too Shar." Tay agreed. "Probably Angela's coming back…" Jason said. "Do you think Angela changed over the past three weeks?" Kelsi wondered. "No, but Ryan didn't seem excited to receive Angela's text." Shar answered. Ryan hung up and walked back to the group. "So, what did you guys talk about?" Gabriella asked. "The same old stuff. She misses us." "Did she tell if she's coming back or not?" Chad asked. "She's not so sure about that, but she's trying." Ryan answered. "What do you mean 'trying'?" Troy wondered. "She's just busy, but she never told me why when I asked her." "Do you think she found herself another guy?" Zeke asked Ryan. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

TROY'S POV

We all wondered what Angela could be doing. "Troy, tell me something." Gabriella sat down next to me on the grass on the top of the hill. I looked at her. "Like what?" I asked her. "Who do you love the most? Me or Angela?" The sound in her voice made me worried. Gabriella was very serious and I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth or not. "I love you more than Angela." I told her without hesitation. "Are you sure?" Gabriella had her own way of pressuring me and that really bothered me. "Yea; I'm sure." I smiled and she sighed, looking at the ground. "You're lying Troy and I know that. You smile every time you're trying to hide something." She stood up. "Gabriella, wait…" I trailed off as I stood up and held her hands in mine. "On the first day that you came to East High, you were like an Angel and when I married you, it was like seeing heaven." And that was the truth.

"What did you see in Angela on the first day she came to East High?" Gabriella believed me at first, but she had to ask about Angela. "I don't know what I saw in her. Probably a hot girl that was going to steal me away from you…?" I lied about that part, but the first part I was definitely telling the truth. "You love her, don't you?" Gabriella asked me. I guess she finally realized that now. "I love the both of you and I love you both in different ways." It's been 3 hours since we've been here. "Different ways Troy?" I heard a familiar voice walking up behind me, but she sounded angry. I turned around and saw Angela standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She changed, but only a little. "Explain to me how you love me and Gabriella in different ways." Angela didn't move and inch towards us. Was it because of me? Or was it because of Gabriella?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Life's ups and downs.

NO ONE'S POV

Sharpay had invited everyone to the Evans' mansion and they had all accepted. Troy watched from afar as both girls, his best friend and his wife were having fun. "Ange, you should talk to him." Josh told his ex-girlfriend. "He's married though." She looked at Troy who was standing at the bar. "Hey Shar, when did you get a bar?" Angela asked. "Ryan got it." Sharpay answered as Angela nodded. "So what if he's married, that's not really important." "You're supposed to know that smart one. You're on his basketball team. Doesn't he tell you almost everything?" This was the reason why Angela hated Josh. He kept telling her every dumb idea that he's got in his head. But he broke up with her instead, before she could even say one word. "Not everything. I heard he chose the ring though…" "He didn't choose the stupid ring Josh! I did." Angela walked away from Josh and headed towards the bar. Ryan walked up to her, along with Katie.

"You seem down…" Katie said. "Thanks for noticing." Angela said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" Ryan wondered when he knew that Katie didn't help at all. "I always have a record of 'bad relationships' and I don't know what's wrong with me. Josh has brown hair and brown eyes, and yet I don't see any future with him. But when I'm with you, I can see myself with you or with someone else that doesn't have brown eyes." She explained to him. "Well, it's life telling you that you haven't found the right guy yet or the fact that you're not trying hard enough." Katie told Ryan she'd go and talk with Gabriella. Once she left, "I always try Ry…" Angela looked towards Gabriella's direction and then back at Troy who was glancing between the two girls every now and then. "Sure you do. Listen, all you have to do is believe in yourself." Ryan hugged her. "You really don't like Katie as much as you like me, don't you?" "No, not one bit. She drives me insane and gets into my personal space. You're much too different to be here. You're more like Gabriella in a couple of ways.

"But it doesn't count when you yell. You and Gabriella are different when it comes to…singing." Ryan pulled back and Angela looked at him confusing. "Singing? What are you talking about?" "Let's do a singing contest. You and Gabriella competing against each other; and we'll see if Troy still loves Gabriella." "I can't sing against her. She's my best friend, but we're in this love triangle mess and I don't know if this'll work out." Angela followed Ryan into the living room. "It will, trust me." Ryan kissed Angela's cheek and walked up to Sharpay, who was busy talking to Gabriella. Troy didn't move or talk to anyone; he just stood there watching the two girls. "Ryan, I can't do this." Gabriella tried refusing, but it was too late. "You know this'll never work out Ry." Angela said to him. "I told you to trust me. It will…" Ryan smiled and gave both girls each a microphone. The girls looked at each other. "You should go first." Gabriella told Angela. "Are you sure?" Angela asked as Gabriella nodded.

After both girls sang a song from their favorite singers, it was time to choose who the winner was. Troy had two choose between the two girls and Angela hoped he would pick Gabriella. After some hard thinking, he finally chose Gabriella and Angela was happy for her. Troy had invited Angela to stay at their house; she accepted. Once they reached their house, which was once Angela's, Angela got comfortable in the upstairs guest room. She looked at the clock and it read, _9pm. _She changed her clothes and got in bed, turned off the lights, and fell asleep. She woke up suddenly after having a strange dream and looked at the clock again. _12am; damn… _She thought to herself. She got out of bed and headed downstairs after yawning. She was about to walk towards the kitchen, when she had realized the lights were on. It was a good thing she was in the dark, or else the person would've already seen her. She entered the kitchen quietly and saw that it was Troy. He looked up and jumped back. Angela smiled and walked up to him. "You can't sleep?" she asked him.

"No…" he breathed out. "I had a nightmare, but um…I don't want to explain what it was about." She looked down at the food that he had made, which was a sandwich cut in half. "So, why are you here?" she asked him. "I got hungry, you want some?" he held out the plate to her and Angela took the other half from the plate. She took a bite out of it. "This is a good sandwich." She complimented as she sat on the counter. Troy sat down on the counter next to her, after placing the plate in the sink. He smiled. "Gabby never compliments what food I make or what clothes I wear. Why are you so different?" Angela shrugged. "Maybe I just like to compliment people." "You like to compliment a lot of people. Especially me." Troy teased. "I never noticed that." Angela finished her sandwich as Troy finished his. "I should really get some sleep. It was nice talking with you." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and headed upstairs.

The next morning, "I can't believe Troy's still asleep. I wonder why…" Gabriella wondered as she and Angela drank their cups of coffee. "I'm guessing he couldn't sleep last night." Angela agreed, trying to avoid the fact that she couldn't sleep last night either. "Hm…that could be true, due to the stress he's had since you arrived. No offense or anything." "None taken." Angela smiled. "Are you going to leave anytime soon or are you going to stay for a while?" Gabriella wondered. "Probably stay for a while I guess. How are you and Troy by the way?" Angela asked. It took a while for Gabriella to answer that one, but at least Angela had an answer. "We're doing alright. Except we never talk to each other as much since you left. He seemed distant and far away from the rest of us. Do you know what I mean?" Angela nodded. "Yeah; I know what you mean." Neither of them heard the door open while they were talking and that they didn't see Troy enter. Angela looked up, "Oh my god! Troy, are you alright?" Gabriella looked as well. "You don't look well. You should go back to bed." Gabriella agreed. Angela stood up and gave him a glass of water. "Here, drink water. It might help." Troy refused.

"Troy, I don't want to see you like this. Drink it." Angela gave the glass to him. Troy finished the glass and gave it to Angela. 'Are you happy now?' He asked but no voice came out of his mouth. Angela was really surprised. "Yes I'm happy, but you can't talk." She headed into the living room and dialed Josh & Chad's phone number. But Chad's was obviously first. Both guys arrived and met up with Troy and the girls in the living room. "Are you sure he can't talk?" Chad asked. Angela and Gabriella nodded at the same time. "Dude, say something…" Josh said to Troy. 'Like what?' Troy mouthed. "We have to bring you to the hospital." Troy shook his head in response to Chad's statement. Angela kneeled down beside Troy. "Please do it for us Troy. Do it for Gabriella." He looked at her. "We're worried about you. Please?" he shook his head again. Angela sighed and whispered in his ear. He looked at her again like she was crazy. "You have to tell them sooner or later and I won't do the job for you." He sighed. Angela stood up and grabbed his arm as she led him upstairs. "So you don't want to go the hospital?" Troy shook his head. She sat on her bed. "Tell me why." She gave him a piece of paper and a pencil.

It read, 'Why should I go to the hospital? There's only one way to solve this problem. Stay in bed. That's what they all tell me. I've had this problem since I was 5 years old and my mom had the same problem. My dad was always by her side no matter what and that he had brought her to the hospital; they had told her to stay in bed.' "So you're going to do the same exact thing that your mom had done?" Angela asked him as he nodded. "Did she get better?" 'She did get better because my dad was there for her whenever she needed something.' "Oh… don't you want Gabby to be there for you?" Troy nodded, but put down on the paper. 'I want you both to be there. You wouldn't mind, would you?' Angela smiled as she shook her head. The two headed downstairs and walked into the living room. "Troy doesn't want to go to the hospital. He wants to stay home in bed, but he wants Gabriella to take—"Troy lightly nudged her as she looked at him. "Gabriella and me to take care of him…" Troy smiled as Angela smiled back. "Why can't he just go to the hospital?" Chad asked. "Ask Troy." Angela said as she grabbed her car keys. "You still have your car here?" Josh asked. "Yeah; I have to get something. I'll be back soon." Angela headed out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital Troy?" Gabriella was worried about her husband. Troy nodded. He was helpless now, well not exactly, he just couldn't talk. 10 minutes later Angela came back and sat down beside Josh. "Did you get anything?" Josh asked her. "Yeah; but it's in my car." Angela pointed out the door. Chad stood up and walked outside to get the 'thing' Angela said she would get. He came back and threw it to Angela. 'My cape?' Troy asked her. Angela smiled and nodded. "Why do you have Troy's cape?" Gabriella wondered what Angela was going to do. In so many ways, she knew Angela could bribe someone to get what she wanted. But she hoped that Angela wasn't doing this for herself and that she was doing it for everyone. "You have to go to the hospital Troy. Gabby and I are really worried. I bet the others will be worried to if they found out." Troy sighed and stood up. 'Fine…' He walked over to Angela and tried getting the cape from her, but she kept pulling it away from his grasp.

"I'll give it to you when we get there." She said mischievously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Happy at Last.

The five of them arrived at the hospital and Angela finally gave Troy his cape by tying it around his neck. They walked up to the front desk; Gabriella was the first to speak. "What's the problem this time Troy?" the clerk asked. Gabriella looked at Troy as he shrugged. "He can't speak." Gabriella answered for him. "His mother had that problem, but it took weeks for her to get better. This'll take twenty minutes." The clerk called the doctor and the doctor immediately came to take Troy in. The rest of them waited. Gabriella was nervous that she glanced up at the clock every minute. "This feels like a life time." She said. "Read something." Angela said as she looked at Josh. Gabriella didn't pick up a magazine; instead she just went back to checking the clock. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked Josh. "No, not really." He said. "Why?" "I don't want to talk about it." He told her. Angela nodded. "Okay…" she glanced at the clock and sighed.

After twenty minutes, Troy came out with his red cape and sat down next to Gabriella. "So, how'd it go?" she asked him. "It was good, but…" he trailed off and saw Angela with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" he asked Chad. Chad shrugged. Angela looked at Troy and Gabriella; she stood up and walked outside. Josh and Troy were about to stand up, "Stay." She said as she got up and walked outside. "I wonder what it's about." Chad said. Troy immediately looked towards Josh. "I didn't do anything. She started crying five minutes ago and we didn't say anything to her." Josh explained. "Do you think girls cry too much?" Chad wondered. "No…" Troy and Josh answered. "So you're saying that it's completely normal?" Chad asked. "Yeah; unless…" Troy stopped talking as Angela and Gabriella entered. "Is she alright?" Josh asked. "She'll be fine. She needs some moral support." Gabriella answered as she sat down beside Troy.

Angela just kept standing. She didn't feel like sitting. "What was it about?" Troy asked Gabriella as Angela sat down, but away from them. "It's none of your business Troy." Gabriella said as she picked up a magazine and started reading it. "Is she going to stay like this? Not talking to us?" Chad asked. "I don't know. Shar might know, but it's complicated." Gabriella answered. Angela looked at them and felt bad for herself. "Can we just go?" she asked Troy, looking at him with her dark brown eyes. He nodded as he stood up; Gabriella stood up and walked beside him. Angela, Chad, and Josh stood up and followed them. Angela walked beside Gabriella because she didn't want to be near Troy.

-

That night, Chad and Josh left to go home. Angela sat on the couch in her pajamas and played a movie. _Titanic._ Troy entered the living room and sat down. She glanced towards Troy and turned to the movie. "Why are you so concerned about me?" she asked him. "You cried in a hospital Ange. Why?" he asked her. Angela didn't look at him, but she gave him an answer. "When my mom was very sick, I took her to the hospital. I was seventeen years old, turning eighteen the next week. They couldn't do anything with her to make her better. The doctors spent hours and hours trying to help her. One day, the doctor came out into the waiting room and told me that he was very sorry. So every time I go to the hospital, I start crying and on some days I never stop." She explained to him, still keeping her eyes on the movie. "Why did you want me to go to the hospital if you hated it so much?" Troy wondered. "I was scared for you. I love you as a friend Troy and that's what friends do. They help each other." She looked at him and smiled.

Troy smiled back as Angela placed her head on his shoulder. "I miss being with Ryan." She suddenly said which made Troy look. "Isn't he with…?" "Katie? Yeah, but he doesn't love her as much as he loves me. He still loves me and I love him. But…" "You're in love with someone else? Right?" Troy asked her as she nodded, concentrating on the movie. Gabriella walked out of her room and sat down next to Angela. "Titanic, again?" Gabriella joked as Angela smiled. "Yeah; I only watch it when I feel like it." "That's good to know. What were you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked. "Ryan." Angela immediately said because she knew that Troy would say they were talking about her problem with hospitals. "Oh, do you miss him?" Gabriella asked again. Angela nodded. "Yeah; I miss him." She smiled as she got up and headed upstairs. "Do you love me Troy?" Gabriella looked at Troy. "Of course I love you babe; why would you ask that?" Troy was curious.

"Well, I thought you loved someone else." She leaned in and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Nothing will break us apart._

Sorry about the delay. My computer was down and I had a lot of homework. I'd appreciate it if you review my stories. Thanks a lot! :)

3 years later...

It's been three years since Angela has left. Gabriella and Troy have two children. One who was 2 and the other who was a year old. Their names were Jack Bolton; named after Troy's dad and Troy Bolton Jr; named after Troy. Zeke and Sharpay had gotten married; they both agreed to not have any children. Ryan and Katie live together in Ryan's condo, but they're not married. Brian married Martha Cox and they have no children. Jason and Kelsi had gotten married; they both have one kid. Rachel Angela Cross who is just a year old. Taylor and Chad were married, but have have no kids. Angela is still seaching, but she's thinking about staying single. Josh had called Angela, but she turned him down when he had asked her if she wanted to go out with him. He had found a new girlfriend, Sharpay & Ryan's cousin, Lauren Evans.

It was raining on Troy and Gabriella's anniversary, everyone was invited. All but one who actually came. That person was Angela. They had all forgotten about her, except Ryan. Ryan was the one who had invited her, but she declined. She wasn't being selfish; it was the fact that she couldn't see Troy again. She didn't want to smell the scent of his colone, see the color of his bright shinging before her, hear the sound of his voice, and feel the touch of his skin when he hugs her during the summer at the beach. "Ryan, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she watched her brother walk out the door. "I'll be right back; I promise." Ryan smiled and headed towards his car in the pouring rain. Troy, Gabriella, and everyone else were silent as they listened to Ryan's car drive away. "Hey Katie; do you still love Ry?" Taylor asked. "Yes; why?" Katie asked. "He never talks about you." Sharpay said, thinking of a day when Ryan had dialed a girl's phone number and asked him who he was calling.

_Flashback_

_December 25, 2016_

_"Who are you calling?" Sharpay asked her brother on Christmas morning while she watched him dial a phone number. Sharpay and Zeke were visiting Katie and Ryan at Ryan's condo. "A friend." he said as he brought the phone to his ear._

_Flashback ends_

"A friend...?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. "Wow, I wonder who." Chad immediately said. Ryan came back, opening the unlocked door. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked his friends. "About you..." Sharpay wasn't afraid to tell the truth, but there were some secrets that she had to keep. "Oh; what about me?" he sat down next to Katie. "About the fact that you were calling a 'friend', but you had a very long conversation with your 'friend'." Sharpay answered. "Oh; my friend told me that she wanted to tell everyone to have a merry christmas and that she would call me back whenever she had the time." Ryan explained to everyone. "Well, let's not ruin our anniversary Ry. We don't want to keep thinking about that friend of yours. We'll talk about your friend later." Gabriella suggested.

That night, "That was unexpected." Troy said as he helped tuck Jack and Troy Jr in bed. The two walked to their room. "Yeah; it was." Gabriella agreed smiling as she got in bed with Troy. The very next morning, "Hello?" Troy answered his phone as he got ready for work. Gabriella was still asleep. He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door; he closed it behind him. "Are you Troy Bolton?" a voice asked. "And who are you?" Troy asked the person as he grabbed something to eat and his keys as he headed out the door. "I know you might not remember me, but I'm Angela." Angela introduced herself. Her name rang a bell in Troy's head as he opened the door to his car, but he didn't get in. "How did you get my number?" he asked Angela, wondering if this might be the same girl he last saw three years ago.

Angela laughed on the phone; the sound of her laugh was like the song she sang at the spring musical. "Oh Troy..." she said, shaking her head. But Troy couldn't tell if she was. "You're still the same old guy that I met in high school nine years ago." Troy chuckled, while blushing. He got in his car and started it. "So..." Angela paused as she heard the radio turn on. Angela smiled to herself as she heard the song. "Miss Independent...?" she asked Troy because she was still unsure about the title. "Yup. How...?" "You always play that song when you miss me, sometimes you like to sing along with the song when we were in California." Angela reminded him. "Well, that was always true. But you know..." "I know, I know. You don't have the CD. Anyway, how are you?" Angela asked as Troy turned the corner.

"I'm good. You know, if we keep talking, I'm going to be late. Can you call me back?" Troy asked. "Oh yeah; I forgot that you're working now. Well, bye Troy. It was nice talking to you." Angela said, feeling a little disappointed. "Bye." Troy told her, hearing the disappointment in her voice. He hung up and parked his car in the driveway.

Meanwhile with Ryan and Katie; "Ryan, why do have to go to the airport?" Katie asked him. "My friend texted me and said that I should pick them up at the airport." Ryan said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He drove to the airport and saw a girl standing there; she wasn't looking towards Ryan's direction. He walked up to her and surprised her. "Ryan!" she hugged him as he twirled her around. He set her down and they looked into each other's eyes. "You are so beautiful." he said. "You are so right." she leaned in and kissed him. They pulled back from the kiss and headed towards Ryan's car with Angela's stuff. They arrived at a familiar house; "Am I really staying here?" she looked at him.

"You told me that you wanted to see Troy again." Ryan said as a car drove up and parked next to Ryan's. Ryan smiled and Angela stared at the car. "Wh--" "Sh." Ryan interrupted her, putting a finger to his lips. The guy got out of his car and Angela immediately recognized who it was. "Troy!" she called out to him, running around Ryan's car to hug him. Troy twirled her around as well and she laughed as he set her down on the pavement. "I missed you." she said, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too." he hugged her back, smelling the wonderful scent of her hair. They pulled back, "Where are you going to stay?" he asked her. Angela motioned towards Ryan, who was pointing to the house. "Here? But there's..." "There's a guest room upstairs Troy; have you forgotten that I know this house very well." Angela interrupted him.

"Yeah and..." "Ryan told me everything. I know about your kids." she smiled and walked up to Ryan. "So, this is the friend you've been talking to." Troy told Ryan, realizing that the friend was Angela. Ryan blushed with embarrassment as Angela grabbed her suitcase from his hand. "Let me get that for you." Troy said, taking the suitcase from Angela. "Thank you." she smiled as Troy opened the door, letting Angela and Ryan enter first. Angela imagined many memories she had in her house. She sighed and turned to Troy. "It doesn't feel the same." she walked into the kitchen, coming out with a drawing. "What's this?" she giggled. "Jack drew that. He said it makes the kitchen pretty." Troy took the drawing from Angela's hands as Angela entered the living room. "You should have this place cleaned up Troy!" Angela called out. "It's not my fault today's one of the day's Gabriella's at work and the kids are at Chad's."

Troy answered as Angela sat down on the couch. "The couch doesn't feel right either." Troy sat down next to her. "Maybe it's the fact you haven't been here in 3 years." Ryan sat down next to Angela as well. They heard the door open and Angela panicked. "What if it's Gabriella?" she looked at Troy. "It could be because..." "Daddy!" The boys ran up to Troy as Troy stood up. Angela watched as Troy bonded easily with children. _Maybe he's a great father._ She thought to herself. "Who are you?" a boy asked. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Angela." Angela held out her hand as the boy shook it. "That's Jack and this is Troy Jr." Troy introduced the two kids. She smiled and looked towards the door. "Troy who--" Gabriella stopped and looked at the girl with long black hair.

"This is Angela." Ryan introduced Angela to Gabriella as Gabriella locked the door. Gabriella couldn't remember who Angela was. She didn't say a word and Angela felt uninvited. "Gabriella, don't you remember me?" Angela asked Gabriella. "No, I'm sorry." Gabriella felt sorry for Angela. "Oh, okay." Angela was disappointed and walked out of the living room to go upstairs. "Nice going Gabriella." Ryan said once they heard the door close. "I seriously don't a girl named Angela." Gabriella said. "Are you sure? You just made her sad." Troy said. "And here you are again, letting some girl take over your mind again. When are you going to tell yourself that you are married?" Gabriella walked out of the room and headed into her room. She slammed the door. "Boys, why don't you go to your mom?" Troy suggested as the boys nodded, walking towards their mother's room.

"Why don't you go talk to Angela and I'll talk to Gabs?" Ryan suggested. "Seems like a good idea, but Gabriella will think I don't love her anymore." Troy said as he headed upstairs. He knocked on the last door on the left. "GO AWAY!!!" Angela screamed from inside. "Are you seriously going to let her get to you?" Troy asked. Angela got up and opened the door. She hugged him. "You don't understand. I've been going home every now and then three years ago. But when I came back here, I was going to the beach during the summer and I saw you. You were happy with Gabriella and it seemed like you forgot about me." Angela said as she pulled back from the hug. "I would never forget about you Ange." Troy said, finally remembering something.

_Flashback_

_June 14, 2015_

"_You were going to tell me something on Christmas Eve about the fact that you loved me as a friend." He changed the subject. "Oh uh…I do love you as a friend Troy, but it's um…complicated and you'd think I'm crazy trying to tell you this."_

"_I'm not going to think you're crazy Ange. Just tell me." Troy looked into Angela's dark-brown eyes and knew that looking into Gabriella's eyes would be much different. "I…I don't just love you as a friend Troy. I love you more than Gabriella or Ry would even know. I remember before I moved here, I fell in love with a guy who loved me just like a friend. But he fell in love with another girl who was my best friend. That was the last time I would tell a guy that I loved him and the last time I looked into his eyes. You remind me of him in many ways. You're in love with my best friend and this would be the end between us. I'm leaving tomorrow night and I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll miss you Troy. I'll miss everyone."_

_Angela hugged Troy as tight as she possibly could, pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You and Gabby were meant for each other. Even when I first came to East High and met you. I saw it in Gabby's eyes that she loved you and she wouldn't love anyone else but you. I don't want to be the girl who'll break your heart and I don't want to be the girl who kissed a boy who was in love with someone else. I have to go and…I'm sorry."_

_Flashback ends_

"Do you really love me as a friend Ange?" he asked her, bring up the subject. "I don't know. You're married Troy; I don't think I should..." Troy leaned in and kissed her, holding her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Angela pulled back, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?!" she asked him surprised. "This is just like what happened on Christmas. Gabby will totally hate you or me forever." Troy chuckled. They both heard footsteps going upstairs. Troy walked up to Gabriella and kissed her. Angela leaned against the door frame, rolling her eyes. "Why are you staying here?" Gabriella asked. "I have no where else to go and plus it was Ryan's idea for me to stay here." Angela answered as she closed the door. Troy knocked on the door. "I'M STILL MAD AT YOU BOLTON!!!" she called from the inside, trying to hide a laugh.

"I know you didn't mean it!" he said. "What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked. "She kissed me." Troy lied, but Gabriella took the lie instead. "She's a..." "Words babe." Troy said, interrupting his wife. "A husband kissing monster." Gabriella headed downstairs as Angela opened the door. "A husband kissing monster? I thought she was gonna call me a biatch." Angela said, whispering the last part. "She was, but there are kids in the house." Troy entered Angela's room and locked the door. "You kissed me on Christmas Eve and you lied about it. Why?" she crossed her arms. "I lied because...because..." he was trying to find the right words. Angela rolled her eyes. "You didn't want to kiss me then." "I wanted to, but I didn't feel like it. It wasn't that romantic anyway." Troy said. "So you _do_ love me?" Angela smiled.

"Not relationship wise though..." he told her. "I know; friend wise. I understand. I like you too." Angela closed the door and sighed as she heard Troy go downstairs. _I wish this would end. I don't want to be in a love triangle. I don't want to be involved. But did I really have to be the hottest girl in school?_ Angela thought to herself as she climbed in her bed and fell asleep. She woke up two hours later and turned; she almost screamed when she saw him. She tried moving, but she couldn't. She placed his arms gently on the bed and got out. She realized that she was still wearing her clothes and headed downstairs. She smelled really good food and entered the kitchen. Gabriella was making food for dinner. "Hey Gabriella." Angela said, yawning. "Hey Ange; how are you?" Gabriella asked Angela, speaking to her like she knew her.

"I'm good; Troy's--" "In your bed?" Gabriella guessed as Angela looked at her shocked. "He didn't sleep with you, did he?" she added. "Not exactly. I was just taking a nap. But I woke up seeing your husband." Angela walked towards the counter. "What are you cooking?" "Spaghetti and meatballs. It wasn't my idea alright. The rest of the gang are coming over because Ry 'accidently' told them about you. They want to see you again." Gabriella said. "It smells really good." Angela leaned against the counter. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." she immediately said. "Like what?" Gabriella looked up. "Don't get mad at me, but I didn't kiss Troy. He kissed me. Like that time on Christmas Eve a few years ago, that was all Troy. I want you to give him a kiss for me." Angela told her friend. "Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't kiss him; he's your husband and plus that would sort of mean that he's cheating on you, but not exactly." Angela answered. "Okay; I'll do that for you. But after everyone leaves." Gabriella said. "And you might want to wake Troy up." she added and the doorbell rang. "I'll get that for you." Angela walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Ange!" Ryan hugged her. "Hey Ry! I'm sorry about my hair. I took a nap and..." "Your hair is perfect." Ryan said as he entered the house; the rest of the gang followed him inside and Angela closed the door behind them. "What's cooking Gabs?" Zeke asked as he entered the kitchen. "Spaghetti and Meatballs." Gabriella answered. "No dessert?" he asked for the second time as she shook her head. "Zeke, hon, why don't you make the dessert?" Sharpay suggested as Angela looked towards Ryan's direction.

He motioned to Sharpay and mouthed, 'She married Zeke, but they decided to not have kids.' Angela nodded and headed upstairs. She opened the door to her room and Troy was still asleep. She smiled and walked up to her bed. She gently shook Troy awake. He groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "Gabby's making spaghetti and everyone else are here." Angela answered, already smelling the delicious food. Troy got out of bed and walked up to Angela, who was staring at the computer on the desk. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "This room haunted me for years Troy." she said. "I always had nightmares the day we moved in." "And why is that?" he asked as she turned to him. "My step-brother was killed in this room and every night I have nightmares about the guy who killed him.

"I was only five years old when I had realized that the killer was none other than his dad's best friend's cousin's son, Josh's older brother." Angela explained to him. "Who's Josh's older brother?" Troy asked as the two headed downstairs. "Andrew." she replied as they entered the living room where the others were laughing. "Angela, do you remember any of these people?" Ryan asked, motioning towards everyone in the room. "Um...a couple." Angela said quietly. "Who?" Ryan stood beside his bestfriend/ex-girlfriend. "I know Chad, Kelsi, Katie, Brian, Taylor, and that's all." Angela said. "Well, you already know Troy and Gabriella. That's Jason, Martha, Zeke, and Sharpay. Your ex-boyfriend Josh has a girlfriend named Laura Evans who is mine and Sharpay's cousin." Ryan explained. "Oh..." Angela glanced at her cell phone.

"Are you waiting for someone to call you?" Sharpay asked her. "I'm waiting for someone to text me." Angela answered as she put her cell phone back in her pocket. Immediately her phone vibrated and she answered it.

hey ange. its taylor.  
u never call. y?  
well anyway, txt me bck.

love,  
taylor

_p.s. rob says hi._

Angela smiled and texted Taylor Lautner back.

_ive been waiting 4 u 2 txt me back a long time ago.  
anyway... i bck in albuqueruqe. visit me sometime._

_love,  
ange_

_tell rob i said 'hi' bck_

"Who texted you?" Katie asked. "Taylor Lautner." Angela replied. "Dinner's ready!" Gabriella called from the dining room. "Ohmygosh! He's so hot." Sharpay squealed at the dinner table as everyone laughed. "How old is he?" Sharpay wondered. "He's 29 years old." Angela answered. "You could so marry him you know." Sharpay suggested. "No; I shouldn't Shar." Angela said. "C'mon; he makes you laugh and smile." Angela rolled her eyes and giggled. "He does make me laugh and smile, but he texts me every--" Her phone buzzed again. "Sorry." she took it out and looked at it. "No, it's okay. You can open it." Gabriella said as Angela opened the text.

so, wht r u doin? -tay

Angela was about to text back when Sharpay grabbed her cell phone and started replying to Taylor's message. She stood up and read what Sharpay had typed.

_From Sharpay Evans-Baylor:  
I know this may seem awkward, but do you remember me?  
I'm one of Angela's friends and everyone says hi.  
Well, my name is Sharpay.  
You're still HOT by the way; even if you're two years older than my friend.  
She admitted to us that she ADORES (OR LOVES) you with all her heart._

Sharpay pressed send and Angela glared at Sharpay as Shar sat back down beside Zeke. "I am so--" Her phone buzzed again and she opened the text.

U really love me?

_ur an actor. i am supposed to think you're hot.  
evn IF im not in love with someone else cuz i'm not._

Angela sat back down at the table after pressing send; she was sitting down next to Ryan and Troy (left side). She glanced down at the table and out of the corner from her eye, she saw Troy's wedding ring. Her phone buzzed.

so u do love me.

_of course. im already hungry. txt me l8r kay?_

sure, sure.

She laughed to herself. "What did he say?" Kelsi asked curiously. "First of all he asked me if I love him; then I told him that he was an actor and that I'm supposed to think he's hot, even if I'm not in love with someone else; next he texted 'so you do love me.' I replied, 'of course. I'm already hungry. Text me later okay?' And lastly, he texted, 'sure, sure.'" Angela answered. "Isn't 'sure, sure' from like Twilight or New Moon or something?" Chad asked. "The line's from all the books Chad." Taylor, who practically knew almost anything about fashion, books, and relationships. But Angela knew the most about who's with who, and that was only in high school. Ever since she left three years ago, she had no idea who's with who, until now.

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Jason asked as everyone laughed and started eating their spaghetti that Gabriella had made.

-

The End.


End file.
